


Diologue

by khrome



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Bad Ending, Drama, Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, M/M, Multi, PapySans, Sad Ending, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Unhealthy Relationships, good ending, kustard - Freeform, odd writing style sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrome/pseuds/khrome
Summary: Concept- Red is in love with Edge but it’s seemingly one sided. Red is obsessive and overemotional. When Edge gets together with Classic sans- Red has a meltdown. (There are several possible endings.)





	1. Begin.

(San’s approaches Red. Red is sitting on his bed glaring at the wall.)

“alright. what’s the deal dude? you’ve been acting up for weeks but you won’t even talk to me about it. i know this is abou-”

“ **you don’t know shit fuckface. jus leave me alone aight.”**

“red… c'mon we’re friends-”

**“are we? do yer friends always go around fuckin yer brother?”**

“damnit dude you know he’s an adult right? why are you so critical of what we have-”

**“what you have? what do ya have? huh? what do YOU got that makes ya so fucking special-”**

“red-”

**“what?! is it yer pearly white bones? yer full set of teeth? ya real name? ya jus fucking got it all in spades. yer not broken or fucked up or unstable. yer charming and ya never had yer soul attached to anythin-”**

“what are you even talking about?”

**“- you’ve never had to hear the love a yer life spit in ur face and go off to find some better healthier version of ya-”**

“red… i-”

**“he’s everythin t’ me. ya know that? he’s all i think about. h-he used t’ love me but then everythin got bad and he s-stopped… won’t even look at me after what i said-”**

“…”

**“every time i see him my soul feels like it’s dyin. i c-can’t.. i can’t do anythin to please him. when i told him i loved him h-he said t-that i- *hic* i was a- a misguided idiot. that he’d never love me. i’m disgustin.”**

“red i had no idea this even happened. i’m sorry you-”

**“sorry i what, huh?! sorry i’m impedin on yer relationship? sorry i’m so fucked up over my own brotha? ya don’t understand. i can’t… *hic* can’t… breath. i- i- i- can’t sleep i can’t breath i can’t think- my soul already reached out and i gave him everythin. it wasn’t enough. i wasn’t enough. he went and found the version a me that looked better and had it all together.”**

“h-hey! you know that’s not true- i’m not perfect and our relationship isn’t perfect either- your brother loves you but-”

**“but? but what sans? if he loved me so much why did he _choose_   _you_. why did he…”**

“i don’t know the answer to that! i didn’t even know- edge never said-”

**“yeah of course ‘e wouldn’t say anythin about it to ya. i’m his shameful secret. if i wasn’t so important to his job he probably woulda dusted me for exp long time ago.”**

“come on, that’s a little extreme. i don’t think he’d-”

 **“what do ya fuckin know?! i woulda let him**   **too.”**

“red!”

(Red’s anger takes over. He gets in Sans’ face.)

**“ya know somethin? we may be the same person but you’ll nevah know what it was like down there fightin for yer life every day. and ya only got one person ya could trust with yer life and that person don’t even like ya. much less actually love ya or care about ya- then ya get to the surface and yer both safe an happier but it don’t matter t’ him- yer still the useless cretin he despises. he gets togetha with some asshole with ur face and ya gotta sit in the same room with em while ya fall apart inside. my soul ain’t nevah had so many cracks. i hate ya. yer not my friend and i’m not yer problem.”**

“…”

**“he… *sniff* he can get rid a me anytime he wants. he just gotta say the word an i’ll dissapear. but till 'e gives the order i can’t stop myself from… from lovin him…”**

“… you ca-”

**“jus fuckin leave me alone. aight? sorry fer gettin my problems all over yer good mood. enjoy fuckin my life up.”**

(Red teleports away. Sans is left standing in Red’s bedroom. Just outside the door, Edge heaves a sigh.)


	2. Bad End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad angsty ending muhahaha
> 
> The Good ending is on it's way!

(Red is sitting on the floor, Edge and Sans are sitting on the couch. Red is pointedly ignoring them. Edge suddenly unwraps his arm from Sans and stands up.)

“Red.”

**“… yeah boss?”**

(Sans eyes Edge quizzically.)

“I’m giving you the word.”

(Red is still looking at the TV. Not quiet paying attention. He turns to Edge.)

**“huh?”**

“I’m giving the word. You said all I had to do was give the word and you would dissapear.”

(Sans balks- “edge!! what are you doing?!?”)

**“wha… boss you… you heard that?”**

“Yes… I heard everything. Now, are you going to make me repeat myself?”

(Red sits motionless for a moment before standing to his feet. Sweat starts to collect on his skull.)

**“b-boss… y- ya know i was jus kiddin right? i… heh- i say a lot a things when I’m upset. you know that… right?”**

“Red.”

**“I wasn’t t-thinkin… boss i- … ya wouldn’t really… ya don’t really want me t’ go away do ya? i’m useful! i-”**

“You’re making this harder than it needs to be. You hardly have any possessions to pack up, and I’m sure the bartender in that grease-pit you call a restaurant will gladly take you in. He’s always had an eye on you… I suspect you’ll make a good pet for him.”

(Sans is sitting horrified on the couch. This was unexpected- and happening so fast.)

**“hhh- b-boss ya… *hic* ya don’t mean that. i’m your brother-!”**

“You’re a hindrance.”

**“i raised ya! protected ya when ya was small-!”**

“So what? You reared me then developed some kind of sick emotional attachment that’s causing me nothing but trouble.”

**“b-b-but… boss- p-papyrus-!”**

“DON’T.”

(Edge raises his voice only once.)

“You aren’t allowed to call me that.”

**“…”**

(Red looks up at Edge- desperately searching his hardened gaze. He shakily reaches out toward him. Edge bats away his hand, instead grabbing it and dragging Red effortlessly toward the door. Red has started weeping.)

“I’ll send your items to the restaurant later this week. Don’t come here anymore or I will have you sent to the guards holding cell.”

(Sans finally jumps off the couch- struggling to find words to express his shock.)

**“p-papyrus i- *hic* i’m sorry- i can be- i can do b-bet- papy please-”**

“Hold still.”

(Edge leans down. He hastily removes Red’s collar. The lights in Reds sockets go out and he stands motionless just outside the front door.)

“Here. You can have this instead…”

(Edge takes off his scarf. Tossing it into the snow beside Red.)

“e-edge what the fuck are you doing you can’t do this what the fuck are you-”

“I’m just doing what I should have done a long time ago Sans.”

(Edge turns to Sans and slams the front door shut. Sans is the only one to see Red’s parting face. He is completely broken.)

“Now, where were we?” (Edge casually returns to the couch. Sans throws the front door open- but the porch is empty. All that remains is a slight imprint of two feet in the snow. Red has teleported. It will take hours to find him… And by then it would be too late… Sans feels angry.)

“edge do you even know what you just did? do you know what he’s going to do?!? i have to find him- this is a disaster! he’s your brother for fucks sake!”

“It’s inconsequential Sans.” (Edge stares him down. His expression has softened. Sans suddenly feels…. wrong.)

“edge… him and i… y-you know we’re the same person.”

“Don’t be ridiculous darling.” (Edge purrs. Sans feels sick. Everything has gone so wrong. How did he not notice? Something must be messed up with this timeline- this universe- something just isn’t right! Sans blanched.)

“You’re nothing like him my dear. You’re…  _Better_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in a weird diologue-style format cuz thats the only way I thought up the situation and I was too busy to flesh out more details for it.  
> Feedback is welcome!


End file.
